


Out in the Open

by morrezela



Series: Be Mine [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thought that he and Jensen would never see each other again. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this. Any depictions of the famous people herein are pure fantasy.
> 
> Warnings: MPreg, werecats, werewolves, unplanned pregnancy, war, talk of war.
> 
> A/N: This was written for heartblowswild she purchased it in a fandom charity event that was so long ago I can’t even remember what disaster it was for. It is best if you read Be Mine?, On the Sly and All Good Things before reading this.
> 
> Many thanks to kaelysta for her beta job!
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

There seems to be an endless supply of busy work during the summer. Jared isn’t used to it, but he doesn’t mind it either. At nineteen, he is fully capable of being recruited for the war efforts. He would go if called, that isn’t a question. But he isn’t jumping up and down to enlist, and the invasion has so far been repelled by the official armed forces and established volunteer armies.  
  
Besides that – he is a wolf, the most common of the weres. They are ferocious and strong, but their instincts are better suited to building packs and families. Chief Alpha Charles has many times called the wolf packs the base of his country. He lauds them for the unity and roots they provide. They are valued. They just aren’t meant to be on the front lines.  
  
There are a few of them out there, of course there are, but Jared isn’t one of them. Instead he has been spending his time organizing campaigns and rallies. He barely finished his semester at college before his parents were dragging him back home, desperate to have their pup near the pack.  
  
Their reaction had been pure instinct, and it troubles Jared that he didn’t share it. He hadn’t wanted to come back to the pack when other wolves would have been tucking tail and hustling to get back to their home lands - their instincts screaming at them to get to their territory and remark it as their own.  
  
What is worse is that Jared’s temper has become so short that he feels like he has no fuse anymore. In the months since Jensen left him to go off to war, Jared has gotten progressively fouler in mood. He feels out of place, like he doesn’t belong. He has given up watching the news after he saw a short public interest snippet about Jensen and his war time romance.  
  
The sight of Jensen in his fatigues had made Jared’s heart beat in triple time right before a very pretty weretiger captain had been shown cuddling up against Jensen’s side. The haze of jealously and possessiveness that Jared felt had shocked him. It was a miracle that he had stumbled out of the room before he started snarling and giving his family something very troubling to worry about.  
  
Jared never expected to develop such possessive feelings towards Jensen, and he doesn’t know what to do about them now that they are there. He knew that he and Jensen were short term when they started their tryst; that was the agreement. But now Jared has to deal with the fact that he failed at not becoming attached and hasn’t a clue what to do about it.  
  
He has nobody he can talk to about his worries or his heartache. As far as anybody he knows is concerned, Jared has never dated anybody for more than a couple of weeks. Hell, they likely think he is still a virgin for all that he has avoided romantic entanglements.  
  
Even if he chooses to confide in somebody, he can’t use Jensen’s real name. Their affair is a secret, and that secrecy isn’t just for Jensen’s own good. Jared’s pack might be small and insignificant, but his status is high enough that he has been exposed to his fair share of politics. He doesn’t have to think too hard to come up with an entire list of reasons why talking about his fling with the Chief Alpha’s son would be a bad idea.  
  
The situation leaves Jared alone with his own thoughts, and they aren’t much help. The longer that he is away from Jensen, the worse that his longing for him gets. It’s pathetic. Jared has heard stories of being lovesick or lovelorn, but this is something else. As far as Jared is concerned, it is bordering on unhealthy, and it terrifies him that he can’t stop.  
  
Yes, wolves tend to bond very deeply with their lovers. But Jared is still a rational being. He shouldn’t be so obsessive over Jensen. But every single time he talks himself around to a point of rationality about it, Jared sees another news snippet about the “Warrior Prince” and his wartime romance. It makes him jealous and angry, and Jared feels like he can’t control it any more than he can control the phase of the moon.  
  
What makes it worse is that he is gaining weight. It is a small inconvenience. He is hardly the only person that has a problem at the moment. Stress makes people eat. College kids are practically expected to pack on a few pounds.  
  
Of course he isn’t in college, not anymore. If the war drags on, Jared might never go back to college. If he does, he thinks that he might go to a different one. He’ll go somewhere that won’t remind him of Jensen, where the shadows in the corners don’t remind him of stolen kisses.  
  
Jared’s stomach rumbles as he finishes sorting out the care packages that he brought home with him from the volunteer office. His mother worries that he is working too hard, but putting things away in boxes is hardly difficult work. It gives him something to focus on besides the news.  
  
Still, Jared can’t avoid hearing about the war efforts forever. His stomach is demanding food, and his parents keep the kitchen television on for as long as they’re awake during the day. It’s only after they’ve gone to bed that Jared can eat in silence.  
  
“You hungry?” his mother asks as he pads out into the kitchen.  
  
She is sitting at the center island, drinking coffee as she taps away on her laptop. There is more gray in her hair than there was just a few months before. It clashes with the different tone of gray of the business suit she is wearing.  
  
 Jared has heard her complain about the way her hair is suddenly giving away her age, but she hasn’t gone into the salon to have it fixed. Too busy, Jared supposes. Or possibly she just doesn’t care enough to get it fixed. The war has caused her work hours to surge as she tries to keep up with the demands of managing a supply chain of a small foundry that has never had to deal with their government contracts being so demanding.  
  
“I could eat,” Jared finally mumbles to his mother as he goes to the refrigerator to scrounge up the fixings for a sandwich. The screen on the small television flickers to some camera footage of Jensen purposefully striding through a military camp. All around him, soldiers are snapping to salutes, but Jared can only focus on how Jensen’s bow legged strut looks fairly ridiculous.  
  
“I still can’t believe that they started showing his face,” Jared’s mother says when she catches him staring.  
  
Jared shrugs and tries for nonchalant when he replies, “They said it would be good for morale to see one of the heirs out there fighting.”  
  
“Still, you’d think they would’ve disguised him or something,” his mother says.  
  
“He’s engaged,” the words stick in Jared’s throat as he says them. “I guess they figured he was already spoken for. And anybody could parade around in a mask or a veil pretending to be Jensen.” Jared’s throat closes up completely when he says Jensen’s name, so he hurriedly takes a bite of his sandwich to cover it.  
  
  
His mother notices something anyway, if the look on her face is anything to go by. “Jared, you worry too much about the war.”  
  
Jared raises his eyebrows at her. “I’m not sure that is possible.”  
  
She sighs and shakes her head at him. “I phrased that wrong. You’re running yourself ragged, not eating right, not sleeping well.”  
  
“So are you,” Jared accuses her, eye narrowing in on the laptop she has brought home with her every day for months.  
  
“That’s different,” she argues.  
  
“Why? Because you’re getting paid for it?” Jared asks.  
  
“In part, yes,” his mother admits. “This is my job, Jared. My career. It just so happens that the war increased the demands on it. But you’re taking this whole thing personally.”  
  
“Volunteerism is important,” Jared says. “Just because it isn’t my ‘career,’ that doesn’t mean it isn’t worth doing.”  
  
“I didn’t say that it wasn’t worth doing, but running yourself into the ground isn’t going to help anybody in the end. And I don’t look as bad as you do,” his mother tells him bluntly.  
  
Jared scowls, but he cannot refute her words. He knows how horrible he looks, know how bad he feels. Somewhere in the back of his head, he worries that it isn’t the war that is weighing so heavily on him. He fears that it isn’t his breakup with Jensen that has worn on his health. There could be something physically wrong with him.  
  
The timing would be coincidental at best. Jared can’t deny that he has worried that maybe Jensen had an STD. Perhaps he gave it to Jared unknowingly. Worse, maybe he just didn’t tell Jared about it. “Hadn’t Jensen gotten engaged mighty fast ?” a small voice in Jared’s head whispers.  
  
“I want you do go see a doctor,” Jared’s mother tells him.  
  
Jared opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it again. He needs to see a doctor. If the way he feels is something more than a broken heart, he needs to know about it. Letting it fester isn’t going to help him.  
  
“Okay,” he says. The look of relief that washes over his mother’s face makes him feel guilty. He has never wanted to make his parents worry, and lately that seems to be all he is capable of doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As with most doctors’ visits, Jared is still sitting in the waiting room forty minutes past the time that his appointment was supposed to be. The small, plastic chair is uncomfortable. He doesn’t think he can feel his ass anymore.  
  
“Jared Padalecki?” The nurse finally calls out right when Jared is contemplating the chances that he might have to get a butt-ectomy and if the hospital would pay for it because they made him wait.  
  
Jared follows the nurse into the examination room.  
  
“It says you’ve been feeling lethargic, having troubles sleeping, feeling nauseous and have recently started losing weight?” the nurse.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared confirms. “I was gaining weight. But the past few days it’s like I can’t keep anything down.”  
  
“Okay. Well, slip into this,” he hands Jared a dressing gown. “Doctor Morgan will be with you shortly.”  
  
The nurse leaves. Jared struggles out of his clothes and into the thin, stiff medical robe. He sits on the examination table for another ten minutes, cold air blowing on him from the air conditioning vent. It makes him want to pee so badly.  
  
The door swings open and a distinguished looking, salt & pepper haired man walks in. “Mr. Padalecki?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared answers.  
  
“I’m Doctor Morgan,” the man reaches out and shakes Jared’s hand before pulling a stool over and sitting right in front of him. He goes through the same list of symptoms the nurse had asked about, says Jared’s blood pressure is fine and his weight isn’t anything to be immediately concerned about as he is still comfortably within the healthy range for his height.  
  
Then he checks Jared’s heartbeat and lungs before he scribbles something onto Jared’s chart. “I want to take a urine sample,” he announces.  
  
“Great. I have to pee,” Jared tells him.  
  
Doctor Morgan laughs and leaves the room to arrange Jared’s test. After that it’s all peeing in a cup and being told to wait for the results. Jared would be annoyed, but he doesn’t have anything better to be doing at the moment. He studies the diagram of an eyeball that hangs on the examination room wall until he’s reasonably certain he could pass a pop quiz on it. Then he moves on to a life-like model of a heart.  
  
By the time that Jared is reading the pamphlet about the milestones of health one’s body achieves when one quits smoking, Doctor Morgan finally returns.  
  
“Have a seat, Jared,” he says in a low voice.  
  
Jared plops onto the examination table and tries not to be worried. “Is it bad?” he asks.  
  
“That depends on how you feel,” Doctor Morgan says. “You’re pregnant.”  
  
Jared blinks. “Excuse me?”  
  
“You’re pregnant,” Doctor Morgan says again. “It is rather rare for you to be expecting given your genetic profile, but it is possible if your partner had the mating chromosomes to trigger latent secondary reproductive puberty.”  
  
“I’m pregnant because I had genetic lottery sex?” Jared squeaks.  
  
Doctor Morgan laughs. “Essentially.Though I wouldn’t use those terms in a scientific paper. I have some pamphlets on your options…”  
  
“I can’t give it up for adoption,” Jared says. He can only imagine the catastrophe of letting the potential heir to the throne be adopted out to be raised by people who could be rebel sympathizers or worse. And his child will be the heir if Jensen’s betrothed doesn’t somehow become pregnant and give birth extremely early.  
  
“You don’t have to make your decision right now,” Doctor Morgan counsels.  
  
“I don’t,” Jared agrees. “But I’m keeping it. Him. Her. They. “  
  
“I’ll write you a prescription for some vitamins and give you a dietary guide. Your weight loss is more because of how big you are than your morning sickness. Between you and the fetus, you’re burning a lot of calories. It isn’t anything to worry about at the moment, but I’ll give you a pamphlet on that as well,” Doctor Morgan says as he wakes his computer up and types Jared’s prescription into it.  
  
Jared puts his hand on his stomach and tries to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad’s phone number sits in a box wedged so far underneath Jared’s bed that he has to remove the mattress to get to it. He hadn’t wanted to program it into his phone in case one of his siblings decided to snoop through his contacts. The last thing he had needed was one of his family members asking him who Chad was and why he had his phone number.  
  
Jared sits with the slip of paper in his hand until he is certain that everyone in the house is asleep. Then he dials the number with shaking fingers. It rings twice before a groggy, “H’llo?” answers.  
  
“Chad?” Jared asks.  
  
“Jared?” Chad asks back, voice sounding a bit clearer. “Why are you calling at… two in the morning?”  
  
Jared means to work his way into the news. He doesn’t want to sound hysterical. But, “I’m pregnant,” is what he blurts out of his mouth.  
  
There is silence on the other end of the line for a solid minute before, “Fuck.”  
  
“I’ll book a ticket, be on my way out there first thing tomorrow morning,” Chad promises.  
  
Jared can hear him rustling around in the background. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” he says.  
  
“Jared,” Chad says in a serious tone Jared has never heard from him before. “I _know_ it _is_ necessary. My job is to protect the royal family with a particular emphasis on Jensen. I can’t let the potential heir to the throne be unprotected. Unless… if this was just a moral support call because you’re not keeping it, give me a moment to adjust to sympathy. It doesn’t come naturally to me.”  
  
“I’m keeping it,” Jared tells him. “But I still don’t think I’m in any danger. Nobody but you even knows that Jensen and I were together. He’s engaged to some woman.”  
  
“And you’re what? Just going to not name the father on the birth certificate and act shocked when baby Padalecki sprouts stripes and roars?” Chad asks.  
  
Jared takes a breath. “I hadn’t thought about that.”  
  
“I can tell,” Chad replies. “Look, Jared, Jensen and I both wanted to keep you out of the political maelstrom that follows him around. If you’re keeping the kid, I need to have eyes on your wellbeing.”  
  
“I haven’t told my family anything. Breaking all the news about how I got pregnant by you showing up at my door isn’t how I want to tell them,” Jared protests.  
  
“So we don’t tell them,” Chad reasons. “We’ll say that I’m a college friend visiting. I’ll ‘recruit’ you for a job in the capital, get you in a more secure area. It’ll give us some time to think.”  
  
“I suppose that would work,” Jared concedes.  
  
“Damn skippy it will,” Chad replies. “Now you get some rest. I’ll be out there tomorrow evening at the latest. We’ll figure out the rest from there.”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Jared’s family notices that he is nervous, they don’t show it. He thinks maybe they’re just excited to see him both have energy and stay at home instead of going in to the volunteer center. So far he hasn’t had to lie about his doctor’s visit.  
  
When he had gotten home the day before, he had mumbled an excuse about being exhausted. He had said that Doctor Morgan had prescribed some vitamins and rest. That hadn’t been a lie. Jared had just omitted the cause of his exhaustion.  
  
Casually dropping Chad’s name gets some attention, but the happy kind. He half thinks that his parents are just clinging to any news perceived as ‘good’ with the way the world is around them. He says that Chad is a friend, and hopes that Chad still looks younger than he actually is. War has a way of aging people  
  
By the time that Chad arrives, Jared’s father has convinced himself that they need to take Chad out for a fancy dinner. There are perks, or so he claims, to being the alpha of a werewolf pack even if those perks are just being able to get a large table at a restaurant on Friday night.  
  
“Hey, Jay-red,” Chad greets as he comes through the front door. He is all smiles and slightly sleazy charm as he strolls into the kitchen to greet the rest of Jared’s family.  
  
The good news is that Jared doesn’t seem to ever suspect that Chad is a personal security agent for the royal family. He’s much too loud and vaguely untrustworthy for his parents or siblings to have so much as a passing thought about that. Of course, Chad’s general demeanor is going to make things equally as difficult when Jared announces his plans to follow Chad back to the capital for a “job opportunity.”  
  
Jared isn’t sure just exactly how he is going to convince his parents that he hasn’t gone insane when he tells them that he is going to be moving away from the pack during a time of crisis. They’ll likely think that all of his volunteer efforts and new found “health” issues have driven him into an irrational state.  
  
All though dinner, Jared frets over how he’s going to tell his family his fake story. It is easier than continuing to worry about how he is eventually going to break the true one. The fake story is also a more immediate issue. Chad cannot be away from the capital for too long, and Jared isn’t certain of his ability to keep his news secret from his parents if he stays at home for too long.  
  
Jared spends so much time thinking about how he is going to convince his parents that the best thing is for him to go that he almost misses when Chad does it for him.  
  
“So, like I was telling Jared, this is going to be a great opportunity for the right guy,” Chad is rambling. “We’re at war, but we still need people to keep the government going. The pay is great for the amount of work you have to do. Adding free housing on top of that? I half want to give up my job and apply for it.”  
  
Jared’s father is nodding along with Chad’s drivel, and Jared’s mother is looking at him speculatively.  
  
“Jared would be excellent at that job,” Jared’s father volunteers after a few minutes. “I know that we’re a small wolf pack, but he has been helping me with my administrative duties since he was seven.”  
  
Chad plasters a look on his face that Jared assumes is supposed to represent thoughtfulness. It wouldn’t fool anybody who had spent any amount of quality time with Chad. Chad doesn’t do thoughtful. Chad schemes and plots, but he doesn’t _think._  
  
“You’re right,” Chad concedes with a smug glance over in Jared’s direction. “That’s why I put in Jared’s resume even though he didn’t think he could get the job. The guy in human resources agreed with my assessment, and I secretly came out here to tell Jared the good news.”  
  
Jared’s family starts sputtering. He blushes and defends himself with, “I didn’t think I could get a job in such an important position,” and consoles himself with the thought that he at least didn’t have to lie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Jared grumbles as he slumps into the chair adjacent to Chad’s at the airport. Their plane is at the gate, but there hasn’t been a boarding announcement.  
  
“The wait?” Chad asks, gesturing to where the airline employees are shuffling around behind the boarding podium.  
  
Jared pokes him in the shoulder. “No, Dumbass.”  
  
“I think the success of my plan shows that I’m highly intelligent,” Chad counters.  
  
“It shows you’ve got the guts to sell a fantastic lie,” Jared says.  
  
Chad snorts. “Fantastic lies are the only kind to tell. If you make a lie outrageous enough, nobody will ever think that you’d make such a thing up.”  
  
“And what lie are you going to tell… Jensen’s parents?” Jared changes the end to his question with an obvious glance around him. He can’t help but feel paranoid.  
  
Chad sighs and puts away the travel brochure that he had been pretending to read. “I’m going to tell them the truth in the best possible light that I can find so they don’t fire, blacklist or otherwise ruin my future job opportunities. I have no desire to end up washing dishes in a restaurant for the rest of my life.”  
  
“What are they going to do to me?” Jared asks. He can’t keep the worry from his tone.  
  
Chad sighs. “I can’t promise that they’ll take the news well. I can promise they won’t kill you.”  
  
Jared swallows.  “I wasn’t worried about death before you mentioned it. Thanks.”  
  
Chad rolls his eyes. “Worst that can happen is you getting banished to some swanky place at the edges of the territory where you’ll live out your days with your hush money for company.”  
  
“You don’t think prison is an option?” Jared asks nervously, his voice low so he doesn’t attract attention. Chad is speaking in a carefree enough manner that anybody listening will think their conversation is some sort of sarcastic conversation between friends. Jared isn’t capable of copying Chad’s attitude at the moment.  
  
Chad shakes his head and gives Jared a sympathetic look that is gone in an instant. “That’d only happen if you weren’t telling the truth. You are telling the truth. Right, Jared?” he asks in a lowered voice to match Jared’s.  
  
Jared nods. “I swear,” he promises.  
  
Chad’s devil-may-care smile comes back. “Then we got nothing to worry about.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Jared’s surprise, the first place that Chad takes him is some sort of doctor’s office that is hidden away in the back of a stately looking building. Jared should know the name of the building, but his memory of his eighth grade civics class is failing him in the face of the butterflies in his stomach. At least he remembers enough to know that they are not on royal grounds, not yet.  
  
As he sits in the small waiting room, Jared doesn’t feel so much like an adult who is expecting his first child so much as a gangly teenager who is sitting in the school nurse’s office waiting for his parents to pick him up.  
  
“Mr. Padalecki?” the doctor asks as she comes out and sits beside Jared in one of the sinfully comfortable chairs that the waiting room boasts. Chad trails behind the doctor.  
  
“That’s me,” Jared says, glancing between her and his friend.  
  
“I’m Dr. Smith. Would you like to talk here or in my examination room?” she asks with a kindly smile. “The chairs out here are a bit more comfortable, and nobody will be coming through that door,” she adds on when Jared doesn’t say anything.  
  
“Aren’t you going to examine me?” Jared asks, confusion evident in his tone.  
  
Dr. Smith sighs and shoots a reproving look at Chad. “I don’t need to examine you, Jared. From what Agent Murray has told me, you have already seen a competent doctor and he has prescribed the standard vitamins for you.”  
  
Jared frowns. “Then why are we here?”  
  
“You’re here because you are, as I understand it, carrying the heir to the throne. Agent Murray thought it would be a good idea for me to speak to you about what that will entail from a medical perspective.”  
  
“I already told Chad that I wasn’t terminating,” Jared says hotly.  
  
The doctor shakes her head. “I’m talking about the medical requirements. No risk is taken with a royal pregnancy. You might find that you will be watched over even more carefully than a regular pregnancy. For the sake of the royal line being preserved, we treat all pregnancies as if they were high risk.”  
  
Jared bites his lip. “This is the first time I’ve been pregnant. I’m not old enough to remember much about when my momma was pregnant with my siblings. I don’t think I know enough to notice the increased scrutiny or whatever you’d call it.”  
  
“Fair enough. Then we should probably talk about the genetic testing,” Dr. Smith says. “In normal cases, we would only test for parentage once the child is born simply to confirm royal lineage. I will need your consent for those procedures. In truth, I will need your consent for any doctoring that I offer you. I want to make that clear.”  
  
Jared nods. He isn’t stupid despite what getting unintentionally pregnant might say. The implication that the royal family will push for certain medical procedures is clear. But Jared came to that conclusion long before Chad dragged him to the doctor’s office.  
  
“Thank you for your time, Doctor,” Jared says as his stands. Both Chad and Dr. Smith look a bit surprised at Jared’s easy acceptance and farewell, but neither of them say anything.  
  
“Where next?” Jared asks as soon as he and Chad are back out in the streets.  
  
“We need to make an appointment to see The Alpha,” Chad says. “Or, rather, I do. I submitted your name for a security check before I left for your quaint hometown, but I doubt that it has finished being checked yet. Bringing you to meet the royal family without it would invite unwanted attention.”  
  
Jared can’t hold in his snort of amusement. “I think that unwanted attention is inevitable at this point,” he says as he pats his still flat and toned stomach.  
  
Chad doesn’t disagree with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hour and fifty-three minutes that pass as Jared waits are interminable. He tries to read the magazines that are stacked neatly on the coffee table near him, but he cannot focus on even the simplest of articles. He paces the room and looks at the bland artwork on the walls, but even the most art starved of people would likely tire of that after the first ten minutes.  
  
The thought crosses Jared’s mind that he expected much more of a royal waiting room. The Alpha of All Packs certainly has enough money, doesn’t he? Then again, what does Jared know about royal waiting rooms? He doesn’t even know much about the royal family beyond what he learned in school.  
  
Jared knows Jensen. He knows Jensen’s thoughts and his moods. He knows the things that make the corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkle with humor and Jensen’s abhorrence of lutefisk.  
  
But for all that Jared has talked to Jensen they never spoke all that much about Jensen’s family. There were anecdotes about Jensen’s childhood. There were rants about the privacy veils and how much Jensen hated them. But there were never any rants about specific family members.  
  
At the time, Jared hadn’t thought much about Jensen’s reticence. The privacy of the head alpha’s family was important to them. Jared had understood that. Limited as his experience was, he was still from an alpha’s household that spent time dealing with how limited their private lives could become.  
  
But now that Jared is waiting for his entire life to go up in flames, he hates Jensen just the tiniest bit. He knows that Jensen is out on some battlefield. Even though Jensen might not be directly in harm’s way, he is close enough to it that he could die. Jared should still be worried about him, but his worry has been replaced with anger.  
  
If Jared knew more about Jensen’s parents, he might be able to navigate the upcoming meetings more smoothly - assuming they even meet with Jared. They may just throw him into a prison somewhere. They might lock him in a cell with Chad under charges of treason. They’ll take his baby and send it off to some backwater town on the other side of the globe where all the bastard children of royalty go, and Jared will never see anybody ever again except for _Chad_.  
  
The thought makes Jared slump onto the uncomfortable sofa that is in the small room. He can’t live the rest of his natural life with Chad. He’ll go insane.  
  
Thankfully before he can finish contemplating the horror that is known as living with Chad, the door swings open. A member of the royal guard steps in, his uniform a perfectly pressed shade of green that does nothing for the angry red look upon his face.  
  
“Jared Padalecki?” he asks brusquely.  
  
“Yes. That’s me,” Jared says as he stands.  
  
“Your presence has been requested. Come with me,” the guard makes a perfect turn on his heel, and Jared has no choice but to follow him.  
  
As soon as he steps through the doorway of his room, Jared is flanked by two more guards and trailed by another. The only two choices are to feel like a prisoner or a visiting dignitary with multiple bodyguards. Jared pretends it is the latter even though his gut insists that it is the former.  
  
The palace hallways are long and unceasing. The carpeting masks the sounds that the group’s footfalls make, but Jared’s ears can still pick up the faint creak of century old wood underneath the runners that protests the weight of their march.  
  
He has both thought of and discarded the idea that they’re actually taking him to an execution chamber by the time they finally arrive at their destination. Jared figures that if they had wanted to kill him they would’ve drugged him or something. Hiding bodies in the palace proper has to be difficult even for the royal guards.  
  
“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!” the Head Alpha is bellowing when the doors swing open.  
  
Jared takes a second to appreciate how thorough the sound proofing of the place must be that he didn’t even get a hint of raised voices before the guard had opened the doors. Then he steps into the room because he gets the feeling that refusing to enter is not an option on the table. The doors close with a barely audible click behind him, and he is left alone in a place where nobody could hear him scream if they decided to kill him.  
  
The plus side to the whole scenario is that Chad is in the room too. Jared knows that Chad will not let him die without a fight. They’re good enough bros for that.  
  
“Jared Padalecki, Alpha,” the lead guard announces with a salute.  
  
Jared manages to tilt his head to the side and avert his eyes before he insults Jensen’s father. His form might be off. It has been years since Jared took grade school civics and learned the proper way to greet the Chief Alpha. He only knows the local official greeting that his father with when people greet him on official wolf pack business.  
  
“Chad tells me that you’ve been… seeing Jensen,” Alpha Ackles says after a full minute of silence. His voice is composed and quiet in a way that Jared is surprised to hear after the outburst he walked into.  
  
“Yes, Alpha,” Jared says with his neck still bent.  
  
“Look at me, Boy,” the Alpha barks. “I can’t have a conversation with you like this.”  
  
Jared obediently turns his gaze to the alpha. Chad is still standing at attention in the middle of the room, but the guards have scattered around it. Jared feels surrounded.  
  
“You’ve slept with my son?” the Alpha asks.  
  
“Yes,” Jared answered, cheeks flushing at the thought of so many strangers knowing his personal business.  
  
The Alpha sighs and reaches up to rub the back of his neck. The gesture is the exact same one that Jensen uses, and it makes Jared’s heart ache with the familiarity of it. The Alpha’s eyes snap up to look at Jared as if Jared’s feelings were voice out loud.  
  
“You love him,” the Alpha states. “You’re in love with Jensen.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“No, don’t bother saying anything,” the Alpha says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I know that heart flutter, that smell of loneliness. I was hoping it wasn’t true.”  
  
Jared swallows and nods, unsure if speaking is something he should do without invitation. He isn’t going to pretend that he is an advantageous match for Jensen. Neither his family connections nor even his gene pool is as good as the fancy Tiger Captain that has been putting her paws all over Jensen in the news.  
  
“Did you get pregnant on purpose, young man?” the Alpha asks with a pointed look at Jared’s stomach.  
  
Jared holds back the urge to bare his teeth, but does pull himself up to his full height. “No,” is all he deigns to reply.  
  
The Alpha nods at his answer. “You are either an accomplished liar or telling the truth. Nobody who blushes as much as you do is particularly good at telling falsehoods. You will need to learn to control yourself. The press is full of worthless despots desperate to get pictures that will sell their stories.”  
  
“Sir?” Jared says, unsure of what, exactly, the Head Alpha is telling him.  
  
“Your child will be the heir to this pride,” the Alpha says. “You’re going to be a very public figure. There is no avoiding that, so learning to deal with the press sooner rather than later would be the best thing for both you and the child. I will arrange a tutor for you. You will need to see a tailor as well.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“It’s a bit late to be saying, ‘No,’ now, young man. That particular ship sailed a while ago. Now all we can hope for is damage control. You are the son of an alpha, correct?”  
  
Jared nods. “Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Then you will make certain that you look the part. I will send a contingency to your family as well. No doubt those wretched paparazzi will make themselves known to them,” the Alpha looks murderous at the mere thought of less than reputable reporters. Jared wonders if he will also develop that dislike after a few years.  
  
“I haven’t told my family that I’m pregnant, let alone that it’s Jensen’s,” Jared says. He does not want his parents finding out because their house is suddenly surrounded by security guards.  
  
“Good,” the Alpha said. “We will need time to plan out just how everything is going to go. Did you speak of this to _anyone_ else besides Mr. Murray and Dr. Smith?”  
  
“Just my doctor back home,” Jared replies. “But Dr. Morgan has to obey confidentiality clauses.”  
  
The Chief Alpha gives him a pitying look. “You would be surprised at how easy it is to break your oaths of confidentiality when there is a good payday involved. Nonetheless, he is not a concern at the moment. Unless… did you tell him who the father is?”  
  
“No,” Jared answers with an accompanying shake of his head.  
  
“Good. Then sending somebody to remind him to keep his mouth shut would just be suspicious at this point.” The Alpha turns to look at one of the guards that had escorted Jared to his room. “Percy! Make a note of the people we will have to ‘educate’ on proper procedures when dealing with inquiring minds. I also want a protection plan put together for Mr. Padalecki’s family.”  
  
Percy glances quickly in Jared’s direction before opening his mouth to say, “Am I to consider the detail on Miss Cohan’s family no longer needed, or should I plan for both?”  
  
Jared barely manages not to grind his teeth together at the mention of the tiger captain’s name. From the look that Chad and the Chief Alpha give him, he isn’t entirely successful at hiding other signs of distaste.  
  
“That is Captain Cohan, Percy. And you should plan for both,” the Alpha orders calmly as if he hasn’t noticed Jared’s unease. “We do not, at this moment, know how this will all play out. Even should her engagement to my son be broken entirely, there are those who would take revenge on her for any number of reasons. We should not cause her or her family any more discomfort than necessary.”  
  
“Yes, Alpha,” Percy says with a bow. He spins on his heel and leaves the room with precise steps.  
  
The Alpha waits for the door to close before he turns to Chad. “You will need to coach him on how to keep his opinions from showing on his face. You will do an excellent job, Murray. Or I will find more suitable punishment for your deceit than minding Mr. Padalecki.”  
  
“Yes, Alpha,” Chad says with formality in his tone that Jared never though Chad could muster.  
  
“Mr. Padalecki,” the Alpha speaks without taking his eyes off Chad, “Mr. Murray will instruct you in all manner of social niceties that you may be lacking. You will heed his advice, especially as it concerns the press.”  
  
Jared finds himself echoing Chad’s words of, “Yes, Alpha,” without thought. He doesn’t have many choices at the moment, and he cannot walk through the minefield of politics on his own. Jared knows Chad and even likes him. There are worse punishments in the world than having to spend time in around Chad.  
  
“You are dismissed,” the Alpha says. Chad wastes no time grabbing Jared’s wrist and leading him out of the room.  
  
“That went better than expected,” Chad mumbles as soon as they are out in the hallway and away from earshot of the other guards.  
  
“It did?” Jared asks, looking over his shoulder at the room they are quickly leaving behind.  
  
“Jayred, my man, I half expected to get exiled or conveniently stationed in a strategically bad war zone. Teaching you how to avoid the press is getting off easy,” Chad explains.  
  
“You said that the Chief Alpha wouldn’t kill,” Jared reminds him.  
  
“I said that he wouldn’t kill you,” Chad corrects. “I’m a different story.”  
  
Jared scowls. “You only did what you thought was the best thing for Jensen.”  
  
“Which is likely why I’m still alive,” Chad says. “If Alpha Charles thought I’d arranged your relationship for my benefit or your political power, I’d be in an unsavory position within the day. You weren’t ever in that danger. You can’t hold a guy from an honest and middleclass pack responsible for knowing the ins and outs of politics.”  
  
“I hate to point this out,” Jared says, “but that is exactly what is happening.”  
  
Chad grunts in response and quickens his pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jared has always had a keen mind. His 4.0 GPA speaks for itself. He expects to pick up all of Chad’s etiquette lessons quickly, and he does.  
  
What Jared doesn’t expect to enjoy is the meetings with the Chief Alpha House’s personal tailor. Jared has heard his relatives complain about being fitted for weddings and the occasional prom. Jared has always had the fortune of wearing his brother’s hand-me-downs and ignoring any bad fit that might result from that practice.  
  
But there is something fun about getting to pick out a whole new wardrobe. Jared gets to pick a designer from the four that the royal family keeps on retainer. Chad throws a set of portfolios at him in-between Jared’s lessons on how to attend charity functions and the proper manner of response to a gecko shifter who has insulted him.  
  
“All of these designers have quality and aesthetics that are proper for a person of standing. You should pick the one you like best so your personal style is represented in all of your photographs and videos,” Chad explains.  
  
“What?” Jared asks as he numbly flips through the pictures and sketches that have been thrust into his hands.  
  
“Your appearance is a shield,” Chad says. “The more impressive you look, the more confident you become. Confidence makes people believe and respect you. Which is a good thing, given how we’re going to have to explain at some point how Jensen knocked you up and proceeded to get engaged to somebody else.”  
  
“Thanks for that reminder,” Jared growls.  
  
“Okay, well, I’ll just point out that Captain Cohan cuts a damn fine figure in her fatigues and is a greatly respected tactical leader. Do you want to be shown wearing a beanie and flip-flops when your picture is inevitably splattered across the internet in a compare and contrast feature with her?” Chad asks.  
  
“I’m not refusing to do it,” Jared grumbles. He narrows his choices down to two and has Chad flip a coin. It might not be the most educated way to make a choice, but Jared has other things on his mind.  
  
Jared has all but forgotten about his new wardrobe when a designer, tailor and two assistants arrive the next week. He doesn’t have time to dread the process. They drag him away and start measuring him in places that Jared never thought you had to measure. They throw swatches of cloth up against his face to gauge what colors look best on him and patterns to see if he looks better in hound’s-tooth or pinstripes.  
  
Pictures and sketches get pulled out of a file much thicker than the ones that Chad had handed him before. Then Jared is shoved into an overstuffed chair and given examples that are deemed appropriate for his height and bone structure.  
  
“You should cut your hair,” one of the assistants suggests, “a bob, perhaps.”  
  
“No bob!” the designer shouts, looking offended at the mere thought. “When he speaks for Second-Alpha Jensen, he must look both authoritative and sexy. A bob would do neither of these things.”  
  
“‘Speak for?’” Jared whispers to Chad once he has selected more outfits than he thinks he can wear in an entire year.  
  
“I told them that you were hired to be Jensen’s press secretary,” Chad says. “I told them you were to provide a fresh face to manage Jensen’s image once the war is over, said you were perfect because you have a bun in the oven so you’ll be the picture of rebuilding after conflict.”  
  
Jared eyes Chad speculatively. “Why do I have the feeling that last part isn’t just a cover story for the tailor?”  
  
“Because it isn’t,” Chas says with a smirk. “You need to be introduced to the world sometime. Better to make you a symbol of new hope than one for always practicing safe sex.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jared is tracing the outline of his baby bump as he procrastinates going back out into the common room where Chad has his lessons for the day spread out. Chad somehow thinks that plotting out how to break the news to his parents is an excellent way to sharpen Jared’s diplomatic skills. Jared is in no hurry to go continue his lesson, so he dallies in the bathroom.  
  
The curve of his stomach isn’t visible yet. Dr. Smith doesn’t think he will start showing much until later in the pregnancy.  The remnants of Jared’s six pack are going to hold out against the expansion of his stomach for at least a little while longer.  
  
Jared is just pulling his shirt back down when he hears shouting. It is muted, but steadily getting louder. The way the sound echoes, Jared knows that whoever is fighting is coming closer. He curses the walls of the palace and their noise cancelling properties. Life is easier when he can hear everything going on around him.  
  
Not wanting to be caught in the bathroom, Jared washes his hands and hurries back out to the common room. Chad doesn’t even pretend to not be straining his ears to hear what the commotion is.  
  
Jared is about to ask if Chad has risked peeking his head out the door to eavesdrop when the door bursts open and people spill through it. Jared knows that he should be trying to make sense of the words being spit back and forth, but his ears are humming and his vision cannot move off one face.  
  
Jensen has dark circles under his eyes, and there are stress lines on his forehead that were not there the last time Jared saw him. Jensen has also gained muscle. Jared can see that even though Jensen is in an expensive suit that isn’t meant for showing off his physique.  
  
The seconds seem to stretch on forever. Jared is only distantly aware that the arguing that had been so loud before has come to a complete halt. He knows that there are people watching him, watching _them_ , but he is too focused to care.  
  
The worst part is that in that instant, Jared knows that he has been lying to himself. For weeks he has been thinking that he wouldn’t know how to react when he saw Jensen again. He has been thinking that he might be angry with Jensen, hurt that he had so easily moved on while Jared was left to watch him romance another through the perfect frames of press footage.  
  
But Jared isn’t angry. His heart is pounding, and his lips want to curl into a smile at the sight of Jensen’s face. It isn’t fair or logical to feel so elated. Jensen can break his heart. Jensen probably will break Jared’s heart. Their relationship is something they started with the agreement that it wasn’t permanent.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen’s voice sounds awed when he speaks. “You… you look good.”  
  
Jared loses the battle with his lips and they curve into a pleased smile. “Thank you. You look alive,” he blurts out.  
  
Jensen laughs and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah. I guess that’s something, huh?”  
  
To Jared’s right, Chad clears his throat in an obvious gambit to remind them that there are several other people in the room, one of whom happens to be the Chief Alpha.  
  
“Alpha!” Jared says, quickly dropping into a much more refined bow than the one he had used when they first met. Chad is a surprisingly good teacher.  
  
When Jared rises out of his bow, he doesn’t miss how Jensen is alternating between glowering at his father and glowering at Chad. The Chief Alpha looks sad, and all of the extra guards look like they want to shoot Jared.  
  
“I suppose I don’t need to ask,” the Alpha says. Jared doesn’t know what he is referring to, but it is apparent that Jensen does.  
  
“No,” Jensen says, tilting his head up in what could be called defiance. There is no baring of his neck, no lowering of his eyes.  
  
The Alpha meets Jensen’s gaze evenly. “I cannot persuade you?” he asks his son.  
  
Jensen’s expression goes from challenging to furious. “I WILL NOT…”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared finds himself saying as he puts a calming hand on Jensen’s arm, “you must be tired. Perhaps now is not the best time to have words with your father.”  
  
Jensen blows a breath out of his lips and nods. “There is nothing else to say even if I wasn’t,” Jensen spits out.  
  
The bodyguards tense at his words, but the Alpha raises his hand. “We should leave them be. I believe they have much catching up to do.”  
  
Jared and Chad both bow when the Alpha leaves the room. Jensen continues to glare at his father until the closing of the door blocks his view.  Then he shifts its full weight onto Chad.  
  
Chad doesn’t wait for Jensen to speak. “You told me to take care of him. I have. You said nothing about reporting to you about his condition.”  
  
“You thought that I wouldn’t want to know?” Jensen snaps.  
  
“You were in a war zone, Jensen. I had no desire to upset you. Besides that, your father was this close to stringing me up by my nuts when he heard about how I’d helped you two get it on. I wasn’t about to risk leaving Jared with some other idiot if I was removed from my post,” Chad defended himself.  
  
“All the other guards are idiots then?” Jensen asks.  
  
“They’re not me,” Chad says. “They don’t know Jared. I do.”  
  
Jensen exhales loudly through his nose. He hasn’t lost the hard look of anger in his eyes, but he doesn’t seem to want to ask any more questions either. It is a testament to how well Jared knows Jensen that he orders Chad, “Go,” with an imperial point of his finger not a moment later.  
  
Chad leaves without a comment, and Jared is reminded that the Chad he has been spending his time with lately is not the same Chad that he had met as a freshman in college. The Chad who has been teaching him and fighting with the palace guards and even the Chief Alpha is far removed from the one that will obey Jensen without a question. Chad’s loyalties are different than the hundred guards that rotate in and out of the palace grounds.  
  
“My father,” Jensen begins, voice rough, “neglected to tell me about you.”  
  
“Seems fair,” Jared comments with a half-smile on his lips, “as you didn’t tell him about me either.”  
  
Jensen glares at him, and Jared’s mouth bursts into a full grin. “You have to admit that we’ve managed to shock him,” he points out.  
  
Jensen sighs and drops into a nearby chair, all regal elegance evaporating as he sprawls his legs out in an ungentlemanly fashion.  Jared follows suit though in a more controlled manner. He is doing his best to practice Chad’s instructions. The stiff bearing and perfect manners that seem to be second nature to Jensen are not so to Jared. He cannot throw them away and pick them back up again.  
  
“I did not know that you were,” Jensen makes a gesture at Jared’s stomach and doesn’t finish his sentence.  
  
Jared shifts in his seat and considers what he wants to say. “Would it have changed your decisions?”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘would,’ Jared? It has,” Jensen says.  
  
“No, I know that,” Jared assures him, “just… This wasn’t in our agreement.”  
  
“A lot of things weren’t in our original agreement. War certainly wasn’t. It was the farthest thing from my mind, and I’ve got far more knowledge of the political climate than you do.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jared drawls sarcastically.  
  
“Come on,” Jensen says, “you know that it is true. Or it was. You haven’t had to know the things I know.”  
  
Jared doesn’t want to concede that point. Part of him wants to fight with Jensen because Jensen hasn’t had to go through what Jared has. It isn’t fair of him, Jared knows that much. Jensen has been at the warfront. He has gone through things Jared can’t imagine. But he has also been parading around with Captain Lauren Cohan. War hasn’t been hard enough on Jensen that he can’t take a nice photo with his fiancée.  
  
“So what are we going to do?” Jared opts for changing the subject. There are more important things right now than bickering over who has had the rougher time.  
  
“I thought I’d be asking you that question,” Jensen says.  
  
Jared crosses his arms and holds his tongue. Pointing out that he asked first isn’t going to get them anywhere. “You’re the one who is engaged,” he spits out instead. Jensen looks stricken at his words, but Jared can’t bring himself to apologize for them.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“If you’re looking for excuses or platitudes, I don’t want to hear them,” Jared interrupts.  
  
Jensen gives a mirthless chuckle, his deep voice making it sound pleasant even though the emotion behind it isn’t. “I wasn’t going to give you any of those,” he says. “I was going to tell you that I love you. Present tense. No did or had or anything else. If you still want me, I still want to be yours.”  
  
Jared blinks and barely resists the urge to shake his head and clear out his ears to make sure he heard Jensen correctly. A week ago, he might’ve done exactly that. Near constant exposure to Chad has made him give up certain habits just so he doesn’t have to hear dog jokes about his werewolf heritage.  
  
“So you’re just going to break off your engagement and marry me? That simple?” Jared asks.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it simple,” Jensen says with a wry twist of his lips, “but yeah.”  
  
“I think I deserve more than a, ‘yeah,’” Jared teases as a weight lifts from his shoulders.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and rolls himself out of the chair he had been sitting in. He crosses the short distance of the room on his knees, looking like a slightly demented penguin. “Jared Padalecki, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate and husband?” he asks as he takes one of Jared’s hands between his own.  
  
“No,” Jared says with a smile. “I’m not into polygamy. Ask me again after you break it off with Captain Whatsherface.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared doesn’t see Jensen for three days after Jensen’s attempt at proposing. The lack of contact makes him both worried and regretful. Had he known that the chaste kiss they’d shared when Jensen took his leave was going to be the last he’d see of the man, Jared would’ve at least made sure it was a filthy kiss.  
  
The worry is only mitigated by the sheer amount of yelling that Jared has heard through the thick walls of the palace. Apparently breaking off Jensen’s engagement is something he has to get permission to do. Jared has lost track of the number of people who have yelled at his not-yet-betrothed, but he knows the list starts with Jensen’s father and ends with the royal publicist.  
  
Jared is just thankful that nobody has come to yell at _him_. He isn’t sure that he could hold his tongue if someone decided to come insult him and question his motives yet again. There are years if not an entire lifetime to look forward to that line of questioning.  
  
A brusque knock on the door has Chad on his feet before Jared can even uncross his legs. Jensen is on the other side of the door. He looks cool and unaffected, his hair parted and combed down in a formal style that Jared is unused to seeing. His stride as he walks into the room is purposed and measured and nothing at all like Jared would have expected to see.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen’s reserved face breaks into a smile the instant he addresses Jared.  
  
“Hey,” Jared says in response. “You look good?” he tacks on questioningly.  
  
Jensen shrugs and perches on the edge of the desk that Jared is sitting at. “I’ve had a lifetime of training. We’re not supposed to look anything other than calm and collected, even when the world is falling apart around us. Looking harried can send people into a panic,” he explains.  
  
“Are you going to tell me something that will send me into a panic?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen shakes his head. “No. I came to take you down to the vault. Father has decided you should take a ring from my paternal great-grandfather’s collection. He believes that it will give positive symbolism to the press.”  
  
“Your paternal great-grandfather was the one who stole your grandmother and heir to all the territories away on her wedding night,” Jared points out. “He was a scoundrel.”  
  
“And yet he was well loved by the people,” Jensen counters.  
  
“I didn’t steal you,” Jared points out. “If nothing else, YOU were the one stolen away from ME.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Chad says, “you’re getting the Big D in the end.”  
  
Jensen winces. “Chad. There’s a reason that you’ve never been on my formal detail. You know that, right?”  
  
Chad waves his hand dismissively. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have ever gotten laid. If you hadn’t gotten laid, you wouldn’t be about to marry the love of your life. You owe me so many promotions and raises.”  
  
“We’re not engaged yet,” Jared reminds both of them as he pushes his chair away from the desk and rises to his feet.  
  
“Only because you wouldn’t say, ‘Yes,’” Jensen reminds him.  
  
Jared doesn’t respond as he heads towards the door. Jensen’s steps quicken behind him so that by the time that Jared’s hand is on the doorknob, Jensen is abreast of him. Jared knows that it isn’t that Jensen wants to be near him so much as it would be unseemly for Jared to walk ahead of a member of the royal pack. The knowledge doesn’t make him angry though. He can understand the need to always be cognizant of appearances.  
  
Jared’s hand is the one to turn the knob, but Jensen’s is the one that pushes the door open. Four bodyguards are waiting on the other side. Jensen nods at them and puts his hand in the small of Jared’s back as he unobtrusively starts herding him down the hallways.  
  
Walking alongside Jensen where other people can see them is a novel experience. Jared supposes that he’ll get used to it quickly enough. He hopes that the sensation will settle into a comfortable routine rather than a cumbersome burden. After all, he and Jensen have a relationship that is built on secrecy. Now that its base has been obliterated, there is the chance that they might not work as a couple.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks, slowing his steps.  
  
“Nothing,” Jared lies, eyes darting to the guards surrounding them.  
  
“Well your nothing has your muscles so tense I fear you’re about to run from the room and go live in the wilderness for the rest of our lives,” Jensen says.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Jared insists.  
  
Jensen halts completely at that, and Jared is forced to stop with him to keep from making a scene. The last thing he wants is to have even more gossip about him running through the ranks.  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” Jensen assures him.  
  
Jared can’t help the way his face contorts in disbelief. “Yeah. Sure.”  
  
“Jared, I mean it,” Jensen says.  
  
“Do we have to have this discussion right now?” Jared asks, gesturing to the guards surrounding them.  
  
Jensen’s eyes follow Jared’s hands. “If a word of our conversation is found rolling about in the palace gossip, I’ll personally discharge each and every one of you, and make sure you’ll be flipping burgers for the rest of your lives,” he informs the guards.  
  
“I don’t want you to regret this,” Jared says bluntly.  
  
“I’m not going to,” Jensen replies.  
  
“You don’t know that,” Jared points out. “We…”  
  
“I love you,” Jensen interrupts. “I have no problem letting the whole world know that I do. You have to understand that this is, this is some sort of miracle as far as I’m concerned. I’ve always known that I’d be married off to somebody of proper standing and connections. My purpose in life is to serve the people. So to marry for something other than the welfare of those people is a gift.”  
  
“And what if we end up hating each other?” Jared asks.  
  
“I don’t think there are any guarantees about that in any relationship,” Jensen observes. “I also don’t think that we’re going to be worse off than I would have been had I married Lauren. We’ve at least dated out of our own free will instead of duty.”  
  
“I forgot how pragmatic you can be,” Jared says softly. Jensen smiles back at him, and they stare into each other’s eyes until a cough that sounds suspiciously like, “Gag me,” echoes behind them. Jared doesn’t need to look to know it came from Chad.  
  
Jensen starts walking again, hand sliding to grab Jared’s. Jared has no choice but to follow. The winding trip to the bottom floor of the palace makes Jared get dizzy. He isn’t sure he could find his way back up to more familiar rooms if he tried. Certainly any thief after the family heirlooms would have a difficult time finding the vaults.  
  
“This isn’t the whole family collection, of course,” Jensen explains as the vault keeper begins to disable a series of locks and safeguards. “Only our more personal and often used artifacts are kept here.”  
  
“I’m sure I’ll be impressed either way. It isn’t like my pack has a storehouse full of riches. Both of my parents work for a living,” Jared reminds him.  
  
Jensen fidgets ever so slightly. “Still, if you don’t like Great-Grandfather’s ring, there are others you could choose from.”  
  
Jared squeezes the hand that is still grasping his. “I’m sure it will be far grander than anything I ever imagined wearing.”  
  
The vault door swinging open saves Jensen from responding. Instead he leads Jared inside, deftly moving around shelves and piles of boxes to an ostentatious display of jewelry. There are crowns and scepters and even jeweled swords mounted on the walls.  
  
“Gifts from other countries,” Jensen says with a wave of his hand at a particularly gaudy arrangement of jewels. He presses a series of buttons on a smaller safe that is mounted into the wall of the vault. “These are more important,” he says as he pulls out a tray of rings.  
  
Jensen plucks two out of the tray, but leaves it sitting on top of an ornate table that Jared suspects is worth more than both his parents make in a year.  
  
“Which one do you prefer?” he asks, holding both rings out for inspection. They’re both wide, yellow gold bands, their gold aged with time to a soft patina rather than the bright sparkle of something new. One is set with round cut red rubies. The other with square cut sapphires. Neither one of them is very flashy. They’re just bands with stones set down in them.  
  
But Jared doesn’t need to ponder which one he wants. He reaches for the sapphire one, but Jensen pulls it away with a devious smile. Before Jared can say anything, Jensen drops the other ring into the waiting hand of the vault keeper and sinks to one knee with the other ring still in his grasp.  
  
“Jared,” he says, holding out the ring, “will you consent to be my husband?”  
  
“You’re such a sap,” Jared mutters as he fights the flush on his cheeks that wants to rise.  
  
“It appears you forgot how romantic I can be as well as my pragmatism,” Jensen teases him.  
  
Jared sorely wants to point out that proposing in a vault surrounded by bodyguards and riches is more flamboyance than romance, but he holds his tongue. Jensen is holding his great-grandfather’s ring in his hand, and Jared has already rejected one proposal. Jensen might start getting a complex if he refuses a second.  
  
“Yes,” Jared says, a bit more fondness breaking through than he had planned.  
  
Jensen’s face is all smiles when he launches off his knees to grab Jared’s face and kiss him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Quit fidgeting,” Jensen growls.  
  
Jared reaches out to squeeze Jensen’s hand in his own.  “Chad’s just nervous,” he says with a nod across the limo. Chad squints at him as if he is offended that Jared pointed out his anxiety.  
  
“He’s not the one who got you pregnant,” Jensen says. “If anything, I should be the one who is nervous.”  
  
“They can’t kill you. They’ll get in trouble. Me they can kill,” Chad points out.  
  
“My parents aren’t going to kill anybody,” Jared tries to assure them both. “They’re just going to be… surprised.”  
  
“No. Jared. I was surprised. Your parents don’t even know that you, well, that we were doing anything that could cause you to end up pregnant. I did,” Jensen reminds him. “I have a feeling they’re going to be a bit more than surprised.”  
  
Jared shakes his head. “I don’t know. I think all the security sweeping through pack lands might give them the idea that something is going on. I mean, I told them that I’d be bringing guests.”  
  
“They probably think that ‘guests’ is a code word for friends that I hang out with. They probably think I’m just hitching a ride with the entourage of the important person that is coming to the pack lands whose name I can’t tell them because of ‘security concerns.’”  
  
“I heard those invisible quotes, Jay-rod,” Chad says.  
  
“I know that we’re springing this on them,” Jensen soothes, ignoring Chad’s comment. “I wish that you could have had the opportunity to prepare them a bit better for the shock, but your family’s lands aren’t exactly the most secure. Word of my presence would have spread like wildfire. Do you want to be swarmed by reporters?”  
  
“You say that like half the pack isn’t going to show up at the house anyway,” Jared says. “Our pack doesn’t exactly get visitors that need security sweeps very often.”  
  
“I suppose not,” Jensen allows, “but at least this way the greater media isn’t going to be camping to await my arrival. The press has been hounding the media office since I broke my engagement with Lauren. They’re all going to want the scoop on the reason why.”  
  
“Something to look forward to,” Jared drawls sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The front door to Jared’s childhood home seems smaller than when he left. Even though his father’s role as alpha is more work than reward, both of his parents have always held good, secure jobs. Their home is a nice one by most people’s standards.  
  
Living in a palace for the few months has skewed Jared’s view of what large really means.  
  
“Ready?” Chad asks both of them when the limousine rolls to a stop. Jared can already see the curtains in the kitchen moving as one of his relatives sneaks a peek. The guards notice the movement as well, if the way they all simultaneously grab their weapons is any indication.  
  
“Ready,” Jensen confirms, all trace of apprehension about meeting Jared’s family gone from his voice. Only the twitch of his eyes betrays that it is still there.  
  
Chad mutters something into his ear piece, and the door to the limo swings open. The escort up to the front door feels like it is too much. In the palace or even during his rare trips into the city, Jared barely notices the guards anymore. They’re just there - always in sight, but never intrusive.  
  
But there are no throngs of people or ornate fixtures for them to blend into outside of Jared’s family home. There are only a few trees and some flowers. Jared is glad in this moment that his parents chose to get a place outside of the city.  There isn’t a throng of onlookers yet.  
  
Of course, if word leaks out that Jensen is at the Alpha’s home, Jared has no doubts that the entire four acres of the family home will be swamped with small town reporters and regular gossips as well.  
  
The front door slaps open with a bang. Jared’s father and mother are standing in the doorway staring. Jared’s father is gaping a little, eyes widened at the sight of Jensen Ackles standing on his front walk. Jared’s mother, on the other hand, has her gazed fixed solely on Jared. Jared feels like he is instantly transported back to when he was seven years old, and she had somehow just _known_ that he had stolen a cookie.  
  
“Alpha Padalecki,” Jensen greats Jared’s father with a regal nod normally reserved for visiting dignitaries. The nod used for meeting one’s subjects is less severe and shows not deference when one tilts their head. Jared can recognize the honor given thanks to Chad’s relentless tutoring, but he has no idea if his parents will recognize it.  
  
“Doctor Padalecki,” Jensen moves to greet Jared’s mother and goes so far as to bend and kiss her hand. Jared feels his cheeks flame as Jensen’s gesture only makes her gaze turn even more inquisitive.  
  
“Captain Ackles,” Jared’s father seems to shake himself out of his stupor. “We had no idea that you were coming. Jared only said that he was bringing a friend. If we had known you would be visiting, we would have made better arrangements.”  
  
“I’m sure any arrangements you made will be quite enough,” Jensen tells him. “Jared wasn’t allowed to tell you for security reasons. It is best if the press not know my every move, particularly at the moment.”  
  
“Yes. I suppose they haven’t been very kind to you as of late,” Jared’s father allows. “Won’t you come inside?” he asks, gesturing at the still open door behind him.  
  
“I’d be delighted,” Jensen says, “but after you. I wouldn’t want to get lost.”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes at Jensen’s attempt at wit, and his mother catches it. Her eyes narrow in reproof. Chad smothers a chuckle with a cough. Jared can only assume that the other guards are similarly entertained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“I hope you like coffee,” Jared’s father says as they settle into the living room chairs, Jensen’s bodyguards satisfied that there are no life ending traps in the soft cushions.  
  
“I love coffee,” Jensen says with a charming smile. Then it dims as he shoots a glance at Jared, “though tea would be nice as well.”  
  
“Tea would be great,” Jared agrees with forced enthusiasm. “That herbal stuff you like maybe?”  
  
“You never used to drink tea,” Jared’s mother observes.  
  
“Yes. Well, things change,” Jared replies with a smile that he thinks might break his face. “I’ve been going through some changes.”  
  
“Changes,” his mother echoes.  
  
“Big changes,” Jensen unhelpfully supplies.  
  
“So big of changes that the second born of the High Alpha knows about them?” Jared’s mother asks.  
  
“Marlene,” Jared’s father tries to interrupt.  
  
“Don’t ‘Marlene’ me, Jonathan,” she responds instantly. “This isn’t some formal visit. This is my son introducing his… friend. That is what his text messages said. I would know. I’ve gotten many text messages lately from my son who always seemed to prefer to call before.”  
  
Jared manages to hide his wince because he has spent hours with Chad practicing how to school his features in the event of an unfavorable interview or pressing crowd. But his mother knows him too well. She has to know that he has been texting her because it is easier to hide the truth through a written message than when she can hear that he’s hiding something in his voice.  
  
“I’m afraid I had something to do with that,” Jensen tries to right the conversation with a smile.  
  
“I was under the impression you were off on the frontlines of the war these past months,” Jonathan’s statement has an unspoken question in it that is just as uncomfortable as Marlene’s more direct questions.  
  
“Yes, I was,” Jensen agrees, “but I, um, well…” Jensen turns a peculiar shade of red and rubs the back of his neck. “What I mean to say is that your son and I had something of a previous relationship.”  
  
“A previous _relationship_? When?” Jonathan asks, gaze settling on Jared and not Jensen.  
  
“College,” Jared answers his father.  
  
“College,” Marlene echoes. “What was the nature of this relationship?”  
  
Jensen’s previously red skin turns a burning scarlet. Jared would be fascinated by it if not for the heat he knows is rising to his own cheeks.  
  
“ _Jared_ ,” his father sounds scandalized.  
  
“His secrecy was, of course, my fault,” Jensen jumps in to defend Jared. Jared’s parents don’t fall for it.  
  
“Is this why you took this new job?” Marlene asks her son. “Were you trying to win him back?”  
  
“No!” Jared protests. “I didn’t… we had an agreement.”  
  
Jonathan looks pointedly at Jensen then looks back at his son. “To come to your family home some months after the fact and tell your parents about your tryst? Has the press found out?”  
  
“Not yet,” Jensen answers. “We felt it best that Jared and I talk to the both of you first. It would be unseemly to have you find out about us in the news.”  
  
“If they don’t know, why are you going to tell them? If you had an agreement with my son over your _relationship_ , I hardly see a reason to let reporters know about it now,” Marlene points out.  
  
“Because I love him,” Jensen answers her boldly, “and I’ve asked him to marry me.”  
  
Both of Jared’s parents blink at the same time. He wonders if he’ll end up like that with Jensen when their child comes to tell them that they’re engaged.  
  
“You’re already engaged to that Captain Cohan,” Jonathan protests.  
  
Jared can’t help the growl that creeps up in his throat at the mention of Jensen’s other significant other.  
  
“I have terminated my betrothal with Lauren. Our arrangement was one of political enrichment, not affection. Had my thoughts been clearer, I would never have agreed to it. But the war has made me realize that my unwavering devotion to the traditional arrangements of my family is not something that is always for the best. I’ve seen a lot of bad things these past months – things that will give me nightmares for years. I’m not going to ignore how I feel about Jared just to make somebody else happy.”  
  
Jensen’s words are the most that Jared has heard about the war and Jensen’s motivation for wanting to marry him. Jared’s never had to question Jensen’s motivation beyond the fact that Jensen loves him and doesn’t love Lauren. The baby has just been, perhaps, an added motivation.  
  
Jared’s father clears his throat. “So you arranged for Jared to come to the Head Alpha’s palace so you could woo him back?”  
  
“Ah. No,” Jensen admits. “That was Chad’s idea, and mostly independent of my marital intentions.”  
  
“Mostly independent?” Marlene presses.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Jared blurts out.  
  
There is silence in the room for a few seconds.  
  
“I’ll go make that tea,” Jonathan breaks the silence as he all but jumps out of his chair.  
  
Jared shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “You knew that I could,” he addresses his mother when she stays silent.  
  
“Of course I knew, Jared. I’m the one who gave you the speech about being careful if you started dating boys. I just didn’t expect you to come home pregnant with the heir to the entire country.”  
  
“If it helps, I didn’t either,” Jensen says.  
  
Marlene glares at him. “If you didn’t have all those guards with you, I’d threaten bodily harm to you for leading my son astray with your good looks and money.”  
  
“Mom,” Jared whines in reprimand.  
  
“As it is,” she continues, “I’m going to need to know everything you know about your family medical history.”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to the hotel room bathroom opens with a soft whoosh of warm steam. Jensen wanders out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
“I thought there would be more yelling,” he observes as he sits down on the edge of the bed that Jared is resting on.  
  
“Not their style,” Jared tells him.  
  
“Invasive medical questions are?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Mom is a doctor,” Jared answers with a shrug. “It’s her way of making sure I’m safe.”  
  
“And the bodyguards are intimidating?” Jensen teases with a small smile.  
  
“Hmmm. I suppose. Not Chad though!” he calls out at the door.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” comes a muffled reply.  
  
“Be nice,” Jensen reprimands softly as he drops his towel and crawls under the covers. “Chad is going to be working all night.”  
  
“And we’re not? I seem to remember a significant number of files being loaded onto your iPad before we left the palace,” Jared points out.  
  
“Mmm,” Jensen says as his hand finds its way onto Jared’s thigh.  
  
“I’m not going to have sex with you when Chad can hear,” Jared says as he removes Jensen’s hand.  
  
“That’s a disturbingly good point,” Jensen concedes. “I suppose I should put my pants on and do some work.”  
  
“Who said anything about the need for pants?” Jared asks. “I can still enjoy the view. Being practically married should come with benefits.”  
  
“I don’t want to accidentally FaceTime somebody while naked,” Jensen tells him. “Besides, you can’t be ‘practically’ married, Jared.”  
  
“I’m knocked up. We’re engaged. I’m living in your house and already on your health insurance. We are practically married,” Jared argues.  
  
Jensen laughs and crawls back into the bed. “Fine. I’ll agree with you only because you’re pregnant and have bony knees.”  
  
“Hey,” Jared protests with a soft punch to Jensen’s arm, “you have no ground to stand on when it comes to knees. I don’t want them digging into my back in the middle of the night.”  
  
“And here I thought you liked my legs.”  
  
Jared smiles at him, then his smile falters. “I like all of you,” he says seriously.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling that our light hearted banter is about to get serious?” Jensen asks softly.  
  
“This is the first time we’ve slept together in months,” Jared states. “And we haven’t been together because you’ve been out on the front lines, fighting.”  
  
“You want to know if I’m going back,” Jensen guesses.  
  
Jared nods his head in a jerky motion.  
  
“Honestly? I probably will. I’m still not the heir, and our child will succeed my brother. Our troops need me to aide them.”  
  
“I’m not looking forward to our honeymoon being a reenactment of our last goodbyes,” Jared says.  
  
“I promise to do anything I can to come back safely. I won’t leave you alone with the press and my family if I can help it,” Jensen promises.  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Jared says. “And we’re going to do the whole dating thing too. Even if it is just dinner in the East dining room.”  
  
“You’ve got it,” Jensen says as he leans in for a kiss. “You know, we could just have our honeymoon now. I’m always one for adventure and doing things non-traditionally,” he cajoles.  
  
Jared snorts and bops him with a pillow. “No amount of adventurous spirit will get me to have sex when Chad can hear.”  
  
“We could be quiet,” Jensen suggests.  
  
Jared gives him his best doubtful look. “After how much time apart? I can’t even vouch for myself, let alone you. You moan a lot.”  
  
“I do not moan,” Jensen objects.  
  
“You do too,” Jared says, “and you grunt.”  
  
“Fine,” Jensen relents, “but I’m reserving a date night when we get back to the palace. I’m going to put it in my planner schedule so we don’t get swept up in a wave of politics, press and wedding arrangements.”  
  
“You’re not going to get a complaint from me,” Jared promises. “I’d like to have some time with you again. I think we need it.”  
  
“I know we do,” Jensen agrees.  
  
“Now, I suggest we get some sleep. Your phone and busy schedule included. Get some sleep,” Jared orders as he plucks Jensen’s phone out of his hands and puts it on the nightstand. His slightly rounded stomach brushes against Jensen’s arm as he reaches even farther across him to turn out the light.  
  
“No complaining if I kick you getting out of bed if I have to puke,” he says as he settles back down into the bed.  
  
“You’re still doing that?” Jensen asks as he snuggles down beside him.  
  
“Can happen all through pregnancy,” Jared informs him. “It’s a real joy.”  
  
“You’re a real joy,” Jensen counters  
  
“Go to sleep, Jensen,” Jared says firmly.  
  
“Fine,” Jensen huffs before adding a softer, “goodnight.”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
